


The Produce Market (Modern AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [98]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: You go to your local farmer’s market every Saturday morning for 1) fresh pick of produce and 2) the cute guy who works there.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [98]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 2





	The Produce Market (Modern AU)

You woke up at 9 o’clock in the morning on Saturday. You took a shower to wake yourself and dressed in a white t-shirt, red flannel, jeans, and boots. With your phone in hand, your backpack on your back, and your keys dangling from your lanyard on your neck; you walked out of your apartment heading towards your local farmer’s market.

Dameron Markets has been in your town since you were a kid. You’ve been going there for as long as you could remember. You remember, often seeing a little boy, Poe, the son of the market owner, Kes. With his tanned skin and black curls, you found yourself playing with him often as your parents went around picking their desired produce. 

After moving away because your mom had gotten a better job opportunity, you hadn’t gone to the town since. Years later, you were back. And thus, your trips began to occur once more. 

When you first went back after so long, you were surprised that the place was just as you left it. However, Kes Dameron wasn’t at the cashiers like he used to. No, it was a young man, probably around the same age as you. His skin was tanned, his black curly hair was tied back. He had a guitar in hand and was strumming light notes, soft melodic sounds coming from his mouth.

You found him alluring and attractive. Throughout your time picking out different crops, your eyes kept glancing back to the handsome man strumming his guitar. 

An hour and a half later, you walked up to the cashier. The young man had noticed immediately noticed you, his set his guitar to the side and smiled, “Good morning.” Wow. His smile was stunning.

“Morning,” you gave him a smile back, resulting in a bigger smile to form. 

“You look familiar,” he said as he counted up your groceries.

“I used to live here when I was younger. Would come here every Saturday with my parents. I remember seeing Kes Dameron here every day, I used to play with his son a lot to.”

A light bulb suddenly went off in his head, “Y/N? It’s me, Poe!”

After that, you definitely made the effort of coming here every morning. Poe greeted you every time with a smile and wink. You hated how charming he was. 

It was inevitable that you fell for him. He was so charming, sweet, funny, and understanding. How could you not fall for him?

_________________________________________________________

* * *

When Poe saw you walk into the market, he straightened his posture, “Morning, Y/N!” 

You gave him that smile he fell so deeply for, “Good morning, Poe!”

“Need any help this morning?”

You shook your head, “No, just here for a little bit of stuff. I got it handled.”

“Well, you know where to find me if you need me.” he waved and watched as you made your way further into the market. His shoulder sagged and he sighed, “Get it together, Poe.”

“Why aren’t you over there?” Poe heard a voice and looked over his shoulder to see his dad staring at him expectantly.

“She said she didn’t need help.”

“Okay, don’t help her. But talk to her.”

“Dad-”

“Poe, you’ve been pining over Y/N for months now. Get to it! I’m not getting any younger and I’d like to have some grandchildren before I die.”

“Okay! I’ll-I’ll talk to her. You okay here?”

Kes snorted, “What do I look like, an amateur?” Poe chuckled and raced over to where you were looking at the tomatoes. 

You jumped at his sudden appearance, “Holy crap, Poe! You scared me!”

“Sorry! Sorry! Didn’t mean to!”

“It’s fine. What’s up?”

Poe thought quick on his feet, “Well, it’s not very busy right now. Was wondering if you’d want some company while you shopped?”

“What if someone-”

“My dad’s at the counter. It’s fine!” 

You nodded, “Okay. As long as you won’t get in trouble. I know your dad can be a bit firey.”

“Ooohh yeah.”

Poe followed you around the market to every crate of crops. He helped you pick out the best ones, letting you in on tips and secrets about how to choose your produce correctly. You were grateful for it and would definitely keep them in mind for the future.

As you filled your basket with a few items, you were ready to check out. Time seemed to pass so quickly with Poe by your side chatting with you and making you laugh. 

Kes rung you up as you continued to speak with Poe, “I haven’t really explored the town much since I moved back. Been so busy with moving in and working. Is Solo’s diner still here?”

Poe nodded, “Yeah. Han and Leia still own it, but their son, Ben, runs it most of the time. Still great. Still have amazing pecan pie and ice cream.”

You moaned, “Man that sounds good right now.”

Kes cleared his throat, causing Poe to look at him. The older Dameron looked at him expectantly then Poe looked back at you, “Do you wanna go after this? With me, I mean?”

You were caught off guard a bit, “Oh! Um, Mr. Dameron, is it-”

“Yes! You kids go on. I got this place under control.”

You chuckled, “Well alright then!” you went to grab your bags, but poe grabbed them first. You smiled at him, “Thanks!” you led the way to your car, Poe following you. After setting your items in the trunk, you both hopped into your car and made your way downtown to Solo’s Diner.

As soon as you entered, Poe’s name was called out. A tall man with black hair rushed up to him and hugged him, “Hey! What’s up?”

“Hey, Ben. Just here to re-introduce a friend to this place. Ben, this is Y/N. Y/N, this is Ben.”

“Y/N L/N?” Ben asked looking down at you.

You nodded, “Yeah?”

“We were in the same second and third grade class together!”

You thought for a moment, trying to remember a-”Wait! Ben Solo! The kids who liked to steal my forty-eight count crayons!”

Ben groaned, “Well damn. That’s not how I wanted to be remembered. I’m sorry for that. Anyway, go ahead and sit down! I’ll have Kaydel be right with you!”

You and Poe grabbed a booth and seconds later, menus were put into your hands by who you assumed was Kaydel.

Poe grabbed your menu and set it aside, “We’ll have two orders of the Grand Slam, two Oreo milkshakes, and two pecan pies with ice cream for dessert.”

Kaydel scribbled all of it down onto her notebook then grabbed the menus back, “Great!” she then left without another word.

“How’d you know I wanted a Grand Slam burger?”

Poe scoffed, “How could you not? It’s the best selling thing at this place besides the pie.”

“And the milkshake?”

“It’s good with the burger.”

“Do you dip your fries in the milkshake?”

“Of course, I do. I’m not some uncultured swine.” he said nonchalantly, causing you to burst out laughing. A big smile made its way to Poe’s face. He absolutely adored your laugh.

After your laughter died down, you sighed which caused Poe to ask, “What?”

You shrugged, “I’m kinda hoping this is a date…”

Poe leaned closer to the table, “Really?”

Avoiding his gaze, you nodded, “Yeah. I..I really like you, Poe.”

He reached across to set his hand on yours, “I really like you too and I don’t mind if this is a date. Maybe, a first date out of many?”

You giggled, “Let’s see how this date goes first before we get ahead of ourselves.”

Poe intertwined his fingers with yours, “I think it’s going well so far.”

You shyly smiled, “I think so too.”

“Sorry if this seems too forward, but I’m really glad you came back to the farmer’s market, Y/N.”

You chuckled, “I am too, Poe.”


End file.
